


Morphism or Sky

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Crossover Drabble Meme Collection [1]
Category: Being Human, D.Gray-man, Dead Like Me, Final Fantasy XIII, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Merlin (TV), Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of crossovers from various fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morphism or Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover Meme Part 1-
> 
> 1\. Write down the names of 10 characters.  
> 2\. Write a fic of thirty words or less for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1.
> 
> 1\. Axel (Kingdom Hearts)  
> 2\. Merlin Emrys (Merlin)  
> 3\. Mitchell (Being Human)  
> 4\. Sheik (Legend of Zelda)  
> 5\. Mason (Dead Like Me)  
> 6\. Lenalee Lee (D.Gray-man)  
> 7\. Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)  
> 8\. Russia (Hetalia)  
> 9\. Morgana (Merlin)  
> 10\. Yosuke (Persona 4)

**First Time, 4 and 6 (Sheik and Lenalee)**  
She smiles at him- sunshine and lilies choked in white-hot smoke and he grimaces to himself and cuts her free. It isn't the first time that he's stopped these fools from sacrificing pretty girls, but it is the first time his heart has flopped over for one.  
  
**Angst, 7 (Lightning)**  
She sometimes catches Snow looking at her- when he's tired and hurt he'll catch a glimpse of pink strands and pale skin, spinning so fast he gets dizzy. And she shouldn't feel guilty, but somehow she still does.  
  
**AU, 1 and 8 (Axel and Russia)**  
Upon the dawn of the world's very first zombie apocalypse, Axel finds love in the form of an angry Russian with a steel pipe. He meets him when the sun is rising over the remnants of Moscow, sunshine turning the snow into glitter and the corpses into sleeping bodies. There is blood and brains and Axel's got a death grip on an axe he'd found somewhere, but when he presses a hand into Ivan's, the other man smiles and doesn't pull away.  
  
**Threesome, 3, 6 and 9 (Mitchell, Lenalee, and Morgana)**  
Lenalee's heard this joke somewhere before. Something about an exorcist, a witch, and a vampire walking into a bar, but when Mitchell trails his fangs along her thigh, his eyes glittering black with lust and hunger and Morgana smiles at her- her own eyes glowing gold, pale fingers trailing embers across Lenalee's breasts, she whimpers and forgets the punchline.  
  
**Hurt/Comfort, 5 and 10 (Mason and Yosuke)**  
Yosuke shakes and insists against Mason's neck that _Souji will never catch the killer without his help_ and well fuck it, Mason's got a stash of pills back at the little inn and has always been a sucker for poor little queer dead kid's so he's already pulling out his cell to inform Rube of a delay in plans when he says "Fuck it, why don't we watch this play out til' the end, ya?"  
  
The kid's smile is definitely worth the shit he's gonna catch from the Gravelings (and Rube) later.  
  
**Crack, 1 (Axel)**  
Roxas hitches a little gasping breath against his neck, a choked whimper of agony from vocal cords that tore ages ago from the screaming and Axel smiles and runs his hands through the blood. It's a good day, a happy day, because he's finally stopped noticing that Roxas' hair is the wrong color.  
  
**Horror, 10 (Yosuke)**  
The Monday after Namatame's death dawns with fog. Yosuke shudders and dreams of shadows and dead little girls and thinks that maybe they made a mistake.  
  
**Baby Fic, 5 and 9 (Mason and Morgana)**  
Morgana rocks the baby to sleep with her magic, eyes glowing gold and affectionate in the twilight. When the light comes and the crib is empty, Mason turns away and doesn't say anything when she cries.  
  
**Dark, 2 and 8 (Merlin and Russia)**  
"We could be great together," Russia says, extending one big hand and _smiling_ \- And Merlin has watched the world crumble and fall around him for centuries, his King and his friends long since turned to dust so there's nothing really _keeping_ him-  
  
Russia's hand is cold in his. Together they will destroy the world.  
  
**Romance, 4 and 7 (Sheik and Lightning)**  
She wakes up to Sheik polishing her Gladius, the rustle of cloth sliding over metal a soft sound in the quiet of the woods. When he sets it by her side, spotless and undamaged, at least then she knows it's love.  
  
**Death Fic, 2 and 3 (Merlin and Mitchell)**  
The vampire clings to him, the blood of his best friend smeared across his mouth. He sobs and screams and begs for death and Merlin just clutches him back, his arms wrapping themselves around the vampires waist, guides the man's bloodied mouth to the junction of his neck because it's all he can do.  
  
He doesn't know how to die either.


End file.
